


Yeah, That

by satanic_panic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Takes place at the v beginning of chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You and Eddie have been friends forever, but a phone call can change a thing or two.





	Yeah, That

From what you could remember, you had always known Eddie, but something had long since told you that you had known him a lot longer than what you thought, than what you believed; there was a special connection between you and the risk analyst, and at night, on the odd occasion you actually slept, you often had nightmares of younger versions of yourselves crying out to one another in pure fear, being chased and hunted down by something monstrous that tormented and preyed on you from the shadows - it made you wake up drenched in your own sweat, tears stinging and pooling up in your eyes, hands shaking wildly as they reached for your phone so you could call Eddie. He always knew how to make you feel better. He always knew. 

»»————-⎊————-««

Tonight was no different, no exception, but when the call was answered, it wasn’t Eddie on the other end, but rather, the demon of the woman he married. 

“Now, listen here! I don’t care if you’re fucking dying, you best stay away from my Eddie Bear?” 

You winced at the shouting, flinching and swallowing thickly as you let out a shaky sigh. “I’m his friend, Missus Kaspbrak.” Your voice was quiet and cracked, but you kept a horribly false polite tone. “I know it’s late, but I just needed to talk to him for a quick moment.” 

She let out a harsh scoff. “Come near Eddie again, and I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” 

You were about to speak, apologise some more even though you wanted nothing more than to verbally tear her limb from limb, when the line went dead, the call ended; you rolled your eyes, putting your phone back in its place as you rubbed your eyes before flopping back down against the cold pillows and blankets. You were thankful when restless sleep finally came over you, you only wished you had had the chance to speak to Eddie, to calm your roaring and sobbing heart. 

»»————-⎊————-««

When you woke in the morning, tired as ever due to tossing and turning from consistent nightmares, your phone was ringing, vibrating loudly against the mattress; the number was unknown, but said it was coming from some vaguely familiar place called Derry - you thought on it for a second before answering. 

“(Y/N) speaking.” 

“It’s Mike,” a vaguely familiar voice replied. “Mike Hanlon, from Derry, I know… I know this probably isn’t the best of times, but you need to come home - It’s been twenty-seven years, and It’s returned… we made a promise, all of us.” 

You slid off of the bed, sinking down to the floor, breath becoming ragged and harsh, your chest started to feel as if it was going to cave in, your hands wildly shook, and you were unsure why. Weakly, you nodded, gripping your phone so tightly you feared the screen would crack. “Shit… yeah, no, yeah… I can… when do I need to be… be there?” 

Mike paused, the flicking of pages echoing from his end of the line. “Tonight - as early as possible.” 

You sighed, trying to regain your breath as you sighed heavily, filled with burden. “Y- yeah, no, sure, yeah, of course.” 

As you hung up, the sound of clumsy footsteps made you flinch and wince, but you soon relaxed when you heard the familiar little yelps and curses that could only belong to Eddie; you managed to crack a broken smile as he practically crashed into your room. He was awkward, nervous, as he sat down beside you, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Did you get a call, too?” 

You nodded, slowly coming down from the horrid impact of the call. “Mike… I haven’t heard that name since… shit, fuck, I can’t remember when - I can’t even remember ever knowing someone called Mike… but something about it all seemed-” 

“Familiar,” Eddie finished, shaking his head, as if attempting to rattle the memories loose like broken bits of crisps at the bottom of the packet. “Nor me… but when, I… I mean, listen, uh, if you want, I’ll, I’ll happily drive you - I mean, give you a lift - I mean-” 

“Thank you,” you whispered hoarsely with another shaky nod. “Let me grab my shit, and we’ll get going, okay?” 

Eddie nodded back, trying not to show the worry and concern behind his dark brown eyes. “Okay.” 

»»————-⎊————-««

After a quick search on Google, you and Eddie found that it would take a good few hours to get to Derry, and, so, with your bags in the boot of his busted-up car, which you could have sworn was in perfect condition when you last saw it, you decided to start the journey, knowing that the sooner you got there, the better; however, somewhere around the two-hour mark, Eddie pulled into a nearby service station, he parked in an easy spot, and ran a hand down his face as he let out a sigh. 

“Are you okay?” You quietly asked, daring to put a hand on his shoulder, concern and worry genuine and thick in your tone. 

Eddie shook his head as he miserably grumbled. “No… my wife, she… she wants me to stay away from you - said you’re not good for my health, that you stress me out… we fucking fought, and then I left for work, and Mike called, and I got into an accident while on the phone to him, and- fuck!” 

You frowned, squeezing his shoulder and letting a mutter fall from your lips. “Eddie, I… I… genuinely got no idea what to say except I’m so sorry and you’re a fucking idiot for not going straight to the hospital.” 

Eddie chuckled softly as he looked away. “Not as much as you were for walking to my place after getting hit by a car.” 

Softly laughing at the memory, you shrugged. “Yeah, well, I guess we’re both fucking idiots, aren’t we?” 

He nodded, a hint of a smile upon his lips. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“And, hey, I had good reason for going to yours,” you told him. 

Eddie finally looked back at you, furrowing his brows. “And what would that be?” 

“You’ve always been there for me,” you began, “ever since I can remember, you’ve always been there for me, and I’ve always felt safe with you, like there’s… like there’s some kinda connection - like we’ve known each other for a lot longer, y’know?” You waited for him to nod before you continued, “you’ve always made me feel like there’s always someone there who gives a shit and understand.” 

Eddie finally cracked a broken smile. “I don’t even remember when we met, but you’ve somehow always been there for me, too, and… shit, I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying except-” 

“I love you.” You muttered at the same time. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, as if ashamed to admit it. “That.” 


End file.
